Falls Anatomy
by Clearly am Intrigued
Summary: AU/AH- All human/Whole Cast. Being a Surgeon is hard. Sometime's it can feel like the greatest thing in the world. Saving lives... it's awesome, kick-ass, addictive and sexy. But, it can also make you feel out of control, scared. Like it's eating away at you, until there's nothing left. It's a challenge. And soon being in a hospital is not just a your job, It's your entire life.
1. Chapter One: Day One

**Disclaimer I do not own Vampire Diaries or nything regognisable on TV. **

**Hello. ****New fic and my first Vampire Diaries one :D**

**So this is a medical drama and all medical procedures will be from Grey's Anatomy, Private practice or other such shows due to my lack of medical knowledge. **

**Oh and in this story Elena and Katherine are similar looking but not identical in appearance. People will however notice the similarity between them, ( think Nina Dobrev and Victoria Justice real life look-alikes.). Not that Katherine will be Popping up any time soon, in the maybe not so distant future. Perhaps, who knows.**

**AU/ALL HUMAN. Enjoy! & Please Review :D**

* * *

Chapter 1: Day One

When Elena Gilbert woke up on what was most probably the most important day of her life, she woke up late.

"Crap." Elena whispered.

She tried to get up, but an extra weight that was partly draped on her prevented such action. There was hot, naked, unknown man lying half on top of her. Shit. How much did she have to drink last night? She flopped back down on her pillow, her long brown hair sprawling everywhere, her brown eyes lazily blinking away sleep.

Last night was a blur of wild dancing, tequila shots, and really, really great sex. This brought her back to reality. She was late, she needed to get to work, and she needed mystery guy gone.

"Hey!" She called hoping it would wake up her guest. She's embarrassed by the fact that she slept with a guy whose name she now didn't even remember. "Hey." Gathering what energy she could she shoved him off her. "Wake up!" She urged grabbing the bed sheets tangled around her feet and wrapping it instead around her naked body. Elena pulled her hair out of her face checking the time once more. "Hey!" She punches mystery guy in the arm hard enough to wake him up.

Mystery guy rolled over to face her before lazily blinking away sleep. "Hi!" Elena couldn't help her cheeks burning from embarrassment. This was new for her. One night stands really weren't her thing. She had always been the relationship kind of girl.

Well, at least the guy she brought home was extremely hot. He's chest alone, God! She tried to push away the mental image of exactly how much more than just his chest she got to explore last night.

"Hi." Mystery guy whispered back stretching his arms. She watched as his muscles flexed for a moment before swiftly looking away.

"Um, am sorry but, you… Err, you need to go." Elena blurted out.

"Okay." Mystery guy answered before getting up in all of his glory. _Look at his face Elena._

"I really am sorry, but am late. And it's my first day of work, and I really can't be late"

"Oh, uh okay. Me too… by the way."

"What?" Elena asked distractedly. She was trying to find his clothes so that hopefully he'd leave.

"It's my uh, first day of work. Too"

"Yeah, okay" Ha, Finally. She spotted his clothes scattered in a small pile on the floor where they hastily abandoned it last night. She chucked his clothes at him, turning to give him the privacy of changing.

"Am decent now." He said his breath softly tickling the back of her neck. His was voice deep and sexy. He was standing so close; she could feel the heat radiating from his skin. Elena took a step forward and out of reach putting some well needed space between them. She swallowed nervously taking another couple of steps. She opening her bedroom door and waving her hand in a 'well-there-you go', kind of gesture.

Her_ guest_ stepped outside and opened his mouth to say something

"You can let yourself out." She said in before he could say anything. She internally grimaced as she shut the bedroom door as nicely as she could in his face.

* * *

"Thanks." Stefan said to the white door before making his way downstairs. He had hoped to at least get a phone number. He looked around the house he didn't get to see much of last night. It was nice; it had a homey feel to it, and was well decorated. As oppose to the bare, cramped, and scarcely decorated little apartment he was now living in. He shrugged on his leather jacket and turned to open the front door when it swung open seemingly by itself.

In staggered a young man about his age maybe younger. The young man pulled his key out of the lock. And Stefan felt obliged to say something

"Oh. Hi." He cleared his throat "I'm Stefan." He offered out a handshake.

"Jeremy." The man responded ignoring the hand Stefan stuck out in front of him. Stefan dropped his hand awkwardly. He placed both his hands in his pant pockets' and silently moved aside to let Jeremy pass.

"Hey, you forgot your" Both man turned to face the stairs where Elena still wearing her bed sheets froze. A stunned and mortified expression crossed her face. "…Your phone." She handed him the IPhone he accidentally left. Stefan looked back and forth at the two.

"Jeremy! Where have you been?" Elena's lips pursed together in anger, sounding like a mother scolding a naughty child.

"That's nice 'Lena. Fashion statement?" Jeremy slurred swaying on his feet. It was obvious he was intoxicated.

"I am going to go now." Stefan said pointing at the door. "Yeah" He said before slowly leaving shutting the door behind him. Not that the other two noticed.

* * *

"Had a good time last night?" Jeremy asked with an entirely fake ear-splitting smile before staggering upstairs. She scrambled up the stairs after him being careful not to trip because of the stupid bed-sheet she had wrapped around herself.

"Where were you last night? Getting stoned?" Elena demanded.

"Listen." Jeremy turned to face her. "I stay out of your life, so how 'bout you stay out of mine and mind your own fucking business." Elena took in a deep breath and paused. She grabbed Jeremy's arm and tugged him towards her forcing him to look _at_ her.

"You're better than this Jeremy, and I am not going to stand by quietly and watch you throw your life away." Jeremy stood looking down in silent again, reminding Elena how much taller than her he was. Elena tried not to feel hurt when he roughly pulled his arm away her. "What happened to you? What happened to the guy that was top 10 of his classes and planning to finish med school? The guy who was going to be an amazing doctor just like Dad would have wanted. What happened to my brother?" She tried to hold her tears at bay not wanting to start her day like this.

"Fuck you." Jeremy spat out. She tried to tell herself that it was the drugs talking, that her brother wasn't this cruel young man. "Don't you have work anyway?" He yelled as he stomped up the remaining stairs.

Work. The thing she was late for.

"This isn't over Jeremy." Elena warned as she also hurried up the stairs to the bathroom.

* * *

She showered and brushed her teeth in record time. And even managed to save some time by doing things such as brushing her hair and doing her make-up at red lights.

She parked her car and sat just a couple more seconds. She had been here at this building many times before, but somehow it felt different. The past four years of her life had led to this moment.

Mystic Falls Hospital the greatest hospital in the state of Virginia. And it made top 15 hospital in America. The fact that they accepted her was amazing.

Elena killed the engined and pulled the key out before getting out of the car. She made her way into the building using the back door.

She slipped through, gently letting the door shut behind. Elena stood at the back of a room full of 20 odd people of who she assumed was her new colleagues. Everybody's attention seemed focused on an older woman who was addressing the crowd.

"Each of you comes here today hopeful. Wanting in on the **Game**. A month ago you where being taught by doctors. Today, you are the doctors."

Elena knew who that was immediately. Liz Forbes. Chief of this hospital, and one of the greatest surgeons to walk the halls of Mystic Falls hospital. Her inspiration, and most likely everyone else's in here.

Forbes was the no-nonsense type. Her blond hair was always cut short, and her clear blue eyes where calculating, it seemed to pick up on everything. She was the only one in the room to notice Elena's late entrance, sending a warning look her way.

Forbes owned the game at Mystic Fall. The surgical game that is. she had for the past 30 or so years. The woman single-handedly had the best outcomes ever seen in this hospital.

"The seven years you spend here as a surgical resident will be the best and worst of your life. You will all be pushed to the breaking point." Forbes continued. "Look around you, say hello to your competition…Eight of you will switch to an easier specialty; five of you will crack under pressure;-" She paused for a second to stare down a pretty blond girl, who did her best to avoid Forbes seething glare. " Two of you will be asked to leave." Elena swallowed nervously at those odds "This is your starting line. This your arena. How well you play that's up to you." The room clap and Forbes gave them a nod and a small smile before leaving.

Elena follow the crowd still trying to process that she made it. She was here. She could feel that bubbling feeling of excitement as she changed from her civilian clothes into her pale blue scrubs. Now she had to survive her first shift. The next 48 hours was going to be brutal.

"Elena." A familiar voice called from behind her. She turned around..

"Matt!" As an ex boyfriend Matt.

Matt was a long story. They went to med school together and had dated for two years before she ended it, two months ago. Matt was great, really. He was kind, thoughtful, good-looking and he made her happy, but she couldn't help but feel as thought something was missing. And after two years of not knowing what was, she broke it of.

"How are you?" Matt asked.

"Am good." She answered with a somewhat forced smile.

"And things with your brother?" Matt asked. He was giving her that look. His deep blue eyes had a way of looking directly though you. Like every single word you had to say mattered and he was there to listen. Which made it almost impossible to lie to him. Elena sighed leaning against her locker in defeat.

"Worse." Behind her she could hear a male voice calling out names grouping them with a resident. As well as the exited and nervous chatter of her new colleagues.

"So, Which resident are you assigned to?" She asked changing the topic.

"Tanner." Matt frowned slightly.

"The Nazi. Me too." That bought a real genuine smile to her ex's face. What where the chances?

"You got the Nazi? Me too" A new voice pipped in drawing her attention away from Matt. It was the blond girl she noticed from before, the one who Forbes had something against. "Am sorry." She apologised, smiling sheepishly as she brushing her blond hair out of her face. "I wasn't eavesdropping I swear. I just sort of over heard. I'm Caroline by the way…"

"Elena"

"Matt"

"Gilbert, Forbes, Bennet, Donovan." They hurried to find their assigned resident. Elena followed Caroline who seemed to know where she was heading more than any of them. They cut across to another corridor which lead them to an impatient Tanner leaning against the nurses desk.

"So does anybody know why he's called the Nazi." A new girl with long brown curly hair, and golden brown skin asked. Bennet, Elena presumed. Elena shook her head. She had no idea.

Tanner stared them down. Mouth drawn in a straight line with disapproval. "I have five rules. memorize them" Tanner boomed as they reached him. "Rule number one don't bother sucking up it's not going to get you anywhere. Trauma protocol, phone calls, pagers, Nurses will page you." He said moving. "Answer each page at a run. A run that's rule number two." They all jogged to keep up with Tanner who walked at an incredibly fast pace. "Your first shift will start now and last 48 hours"

"I think I have some idea." Matt answered Bennett's previous question. The dark-skinned girl smiled.

"On call room." Tanner stopped for a second opening a door to show them the on call room. There were a bunch of small hospital beds in two neatly stacked rows next to the walls opposite to each other . "Attendees hog them. Sleep when you can. Which brings me to rule number three: when am sleeping DO NOT wake. Me. Up. If you do your patient better be dying, rule number four he/she better not be dead when I get there because not only would you have killed someone, but you would have woken me up for no good reason are we clear."

The blond, Caroline raised her hand hesitantly.

"That was just four rules, what's rule number five?" Tanner gave her the most impressive death glare she's ever had the displeasure to receive. Suddenly the man's pager beeped and he took of at a jog.

"Rule number five. When I move you move." Tanner shoved some poor orderly who didn't have enough sense to move out-of-the-way when he said so. And the four interns hurried to follow him.

Tanner navigated his way expertly through hallways that all looked identical to Elena. Eventually he lead them to the roof where a helicopter was landing.

"What have we got?" Tanner asked as the paramedics pushed the trolley towards them. Elena tried to take mental notes of the current diagnosis.

The patient was a blond girl was having seizures as they rushed to find her a was yelling out directions and they all followed his orders exactly. Once they got the girl to stop seizing Tanner took them in the hall and gave them their personal assignments.

"Bennet your on labs; Donovan patient workup, Gilbert get her for a CT she's your responsibility now." Elena nodded.

"Wait, what about me?" Caroline asked. Tanner gave her his first real smile.

"You get to do rectal exams." He said opening a door two doors down. In there was an awaiting 60 or so year old man.

"Great." Caroline replied with an overly forced smile that was slowly turning into a grimace. "That's just _great_."

"Good luck." Elena wished her before leaving. Matt gave her a sympathetic pat on the back and Bonnie comforting smile. All of them glad they didn't have her assessment.

"Okay." Caroline said to the room that was now only occupied by her and her new patient as she shut the door closed behind her. She put some gloves on squirted some lubricant on it as the man to crouched. "Now I am going to insert my hand. Into your" She swallowed uncomfortably "Rectum."

Just great.

* * *

At hour 7 Elena walked to the nurses desk with two cups of coffee, one in each hand.

"You look like you're about to crash." The bubbly, curly-haired brunette with blond highlights says.

"Am sleep deprived." Elena answers, pushing a cup towards her aunt Jenna. Jenna's face light up before she snatched the coffee gleefully. The older woman is clad in her nurses uniform and is swivelling on her chair.

"Thank you." Her aunt just about squealed before taking a sip. Only Jenna would get so exited about coffee. "7 hours and you only now find the time to come say hi." Jenna asks with mock disappointment on her face.

"My schedules been a bit busy" Elena answers sipping her own coffee.

"So how's the first day been? Dr Gilbert." Elena smiles at that, it has a nice ring to it.

"Not how I expected." She answers Jenna's question. "Listen can I borrow your phone, Jeremy's dodging my calls"

"Yeah, sure no problem." Jenna says nodding as she slides her smart phone towards her niece. Before pointing at the file room behind her knowing that Elena would want some privacy.

"Thank you." The younger girl whispered.

Elena slipped into the room silently. She flicked on the lights and pushes the door till its almost closed, leaving only fraction opened. She dialled her brother number and it goes straight to voicemail. So she dials again, and again. "come-on Jer… Pickup, pickup, pickup". She knew if Jeremy didn't pick up when she called, He wouldn't pick up on Jenna's phone either.

She gave up. She lets the phone slide into the pocket of her white lab coat. After she slumped to the floor in defeat. She ran her fingers through her hair, a habit she does when she's thinking, or when she's nervous.

"Rough first day?" Elena jumped in surprise, and rests a hand over her heart.

"What are you doing here?" She said standing up.

"It's the files room. Am looking for files." It was her hot, sexy, mystery one night stand. He's standing there in his pale blue scrubs. He stood taller than she remembered, his short brown hair a gorgeous mess. His eyes that she just now noted is green, were intensely focused on her, his jaw was strong and chiselled and he was nicely tanned. He was also the guy she drunkenly slept with, and slammed a door in said guys face twice.

"You work here." It wasn't a question it was a realisation. She could already feel the embarrassment seeping through, tinting her olive skin a light pink.

"First day." He smiled. That's right, he said something about that.

"I have to go." This was confusing. He was her one night stand. He wasn't supposed to work in the same place as her. He was supposed to be the night that never happened.

"Elena wait!" He said grabbing on to her arm and turns her so she would face him. "I hope things aren't weird between us? Cause I like you, I think you're funny, smart, sexy." And there's the smile again. The one that got her to sleep with him in the first place. "So how about a do over?" He asked. She nods slowly, unsure about what a do over would mean.

"Hi. Am Stefan Salvatore." Stefan re-Introduced himself. Not that she really remember the details of their first introduction.

"Doctor Elena Gilbert. Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Salvatore I've got to go." She brushed past him. With a small smile on her face. It takes all she's got not to turn around.

* * *

Elena made her way to the lunch room and after stocking her tray full. She sat at the lunch table next to Matt who was sitting among other interns few of which she recognises. Matt being his usual caring self asks her how she was doing. Well, she's tired and overworked and Jeremy was avoiding her calls. Not to mention her patient was a pain in her ass. She swears if she hadn't taken an oath she would have suffocated the girl with a pillow. Did that make her a bad person?

"Of course not." Matt answered.

"Ugghhh." Caroline groaned. "Do NOT motion the A word." Her previously perfect golden hair was now a mess. Her food laid on her tray, barely touched. "I have performed 17 rectal exams. The Nazi has it out for me."

"Sorry." Elena apologized. Matt scoffed.

"The Nazi is a resident . I have attendees hating me."

"Your workup didn't go so well?" Elena asked as she took a bite from the red apple on her tray. Matt nods, but doesn't comment aside from that

" Seriously, I think Tanner hates me." The blond girl continued.

"He doesn't hate you." Elena replied. Though it did seem like Tanner wasn't fond of Caroline.

"Well, I didn't come here to give old, hairy,fat guys orgasms."

"Great." Elena muttered. "Now my appetites gone."

"I though coming here would mean great surgeries." The blond continued.

"Why?" Bonnie interrupted, joining the conversation. "Because Chief Forbes is your mum." Caroline froze.

"Wait. The Chief is your mum?" The Elena asked. "Did you know that?" She turned to Matt. Matt shook his head not seeing what the big deal was.

"What! No! so what if she is. Doesn't mean that I should be penalised because of it. I am not the only one here who has parents as surgeons" Yes, but Forbes isn't just a surgeon, Elena wanted to argue. She doesn't get the chance though.

"Good afternoon interns." The entire table sat straighter as an attending Elena did not know by name addressed them. The attending was an older male in his 30's and dressed the navy blue all Attendees wore "As you know am sure, the honour of performing first surgery is of course reserved for whichever one of you show the most promise." Elena couldn't help noting Caroline sat a little more straighter, crossing her fingers. "Matt Donovan." The attending pat Matt on the back.

"Wait me." Matt almost spits out his drink.

"You'll scrub in for an appendectomy this afternoon. Well done." And just like that the attending left. There was a small moment of stunned silence, then the entire table hooted and cheered for Matt while he ducked his head shyly.

"I honestly thought the dude hated me."

"Congratulations Matt." Elena smiles.

* * *

"This is stupid. There is absolutely nothing to do here." Fifteen year old Katie Paisley complained.

"Your not supposed to do anything. It's a hospital try resting." Elena answered.

"Last time I was here my room at least had a TV."

"Hmm."

"Why can't I have the same doctor I had last time. At least he was cute, with nice arms." The girl sighed. "I would totally fall more often if it meant I got that type of treatment. Nothing happened of course. The whole Doctor patient rule."

"You do realise you're a minor which is why nothing would happen. If it did it would be illegal."

"It's not like am a virgin. Please, I train 5 hours a day for my Talent part of the pageant. Besides like he would say no, I Am both beautiful and _very_ flexible."

"Eww." Elena grimaced.

"Prude." Elena zoned out after that. And Paisley continued to drone on and on about how hard her life was.

Elena was about to give in to the urge of smothering the girl with a pillow when a pair of strangers burst into Paisley's room. They made their way to the girl concern on their faces.

"Katie, honey. Are you okay" A woman who she assumed was Katie Paisley's mother asked. The woman was almost in tears as she cupped the young girls face. Elena was slightly impressed and mostly irritated when Paisley turned from teen bitch to the perfect princess.

"Is she going to be okay?" The man who came in with Paisley's mum asked.

"They gave her a sedative for the CT, but she'll be okay." Elena answered with a small professional smile.

"Our doctor at home said that she might need an operation is it true?" The man asked.

"What kind of operation" Paisley's mum asked looking at Elena with a look of horror on her face.

"She's err… well , umm. Am not a doctor. I mean I… I am a doctor am just not _her _doctor" Elena internally groaned at herself. "So I'll go get him." She managed to get out exiting the room quickly, whilst offering the worried couple a reassuring smile.

She walked down another corridor and opened a door that she nearly whacked into Doctor Tanner.

"What?" Tanner spat out bitterly.

"Katie Paisley's parents have question you answer them or -"

"No Paisley case has been handed over to the new attending, Doctor Salvatore. Take it up with him." Tanner said pointing behind him before leaving.

_Salvatore, _Oh God, let it not be Stefan. It wasn't standing before was a tall handsome dark-haired man with intense piercing blue eyes. Where all Salvatore's insanely good-looking?

"Doctor Salvatore." She asked unsure. Those piercing blue eyes looked at, no through her. Salvatore froze , for a second he looked at her as though he recognised her. He shook his head and raised a perfect eyebrow before making his way towards her.

"What is it?" Doctor Salvatore asked impatiently. She wordlessly handed him the file in her hand and tried to stay still as he read through it.

"Do you happen to be related to a Stefan Salvatore?" She couldn't help but ask. Aside from their insanely good-looks there was nothing in common with the two. But, Salvatore wasn't a popular name, and she was curious.

"How do you know Stefan?" Doctor Salvatore retorted without looking up from the files.

"He's ugh, were…" Elena clamped her mouth closed. There was _no_ way she was going to tell her boss about her one night stand, that now happened to be working at the same hospital as her. She gave him an uncomfortable smile not knowing how to answer the question. Doctor Salvatore was looking at her now, with a small smile of his own. A smile that made her even more uncomfortable. The way he looked and smiled at her, it was like he could see through her. As though he knew all her secrets.

"Well you're _certainly_ his type." Elena frowned. She couldn't help feeling as though that sentence had extra meaning she did not understand. "He's my younger brother." The man admitted after a few awkward seconds.

"Oh." Elena cleared her throat. "So Paisley…"

* * *

"Matt!" Bonnie yelled again.

"Listen could we take a break my mind is all fuzzy?" The blond man look over at the dark-skinned girl. Bonnie was sitting on one of the many identical looking, single white beds they had in the on call room. It was just the two of them. Bonnie had her hair pulled out of her face, a big medical book open in front of her as she sat cross-legged opposite him.

"Listen Matt, like everyone else here I work to do. And you're the one that asked me to do help you with this in the first place."

"I know and am grateful… I am. I just need like five minutes for my brain to stop reeling from all that information." Bonnie just nodded before letting her head fall tiredly in her hands. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

"So how Elena doing?" Matt blurted out. Bonnie paused, before grabbing one of the many energy bars they had scattered on her bed. Study food

"Um. okay, I guess. Shouldn't she be?" Bonnie answered a small frown between her eyebrows.

"Has she ever said anything about me?" Matt asked hesitantly.

"Okay, what's the story with you two?" Matt shook his head and Bonnie unwrapped her granola bar and took a bite, waiting for an answer. "Cause, before I assumed you where together." She continued when Matt stayed silent.

"We where." Matt answered with a sigh. "We used to. Now its just complicated... We dated for two years, and things where great. She had just moved in with me and I though we where happy. Then like three months ago she breaks it off. Says that she needs time to find out who she is. Whatever the hell that means." Matt stopped. He hadn't meant to tell Bonnie all of that . But, he needed someone to talk to and it sure as hell couldn't be Elena.

"You love her." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Yeah. Yeah I do." He had known that. Matt cleared his throat before reaching to grab the book in front of Bonnie, ready to change the topic. "So first thing I do…"

* * *

Bonnie sat above behind the glass panel, in the observatory deck watching Matt get ready for his appendectomy. She was the first one there and sat nervously while the others piled in. Caroline took a sit next to her, and Elena came in a couple of seconds later doing the same.

"Ten bucks he's gonna mess up the mcdory" Tyler Lockwood said from the back row.

"Fifteen he'll have a total meltdown" one of his friends laughed.

"Fifty says he'll pull's off the operation." Bonnie glared at those behind her. All heads turned to her "That's one of us down there. The first one of us. Where's your loyalty?"

Elena nodded in agreement, sending Bonnie a smile before mouthing 'thank you'.

"Seventy-five says he can't even ID the appendix." Caroline said bitterly next to her.

"I'll take that action." Tyler leered in a way that suggested he meant more than just a bet.

Bonnie shook her head in disappointment glaring at the blond next to her. "What?" Caroline asked. Bonnie ignored her and kept her eyes on Matt.

"Scalpel." Matt asked bellow.

"Scalpel" A nurse answered handing it to him.

The observation deck cheered. "Woo! **Donovan**." The attending below glared at them and the cheering devolved into a low chuckle.

The operation started and Matt did really well. Just as they practiced. His confidence grew, his actions swift and precise. Bonnie kept her fingers crossed. "Damn, he got the it open. Am out." Tyler groaned. Bonnie smiled so widely she probably looked ridiculous.

"Told you he was gonna pull it off." The dark-skinned girl gloated.

The room cheered and hooted once more as Matt successfully pulled out the appendix. Trouble hit when Matt accidentally ripped the segum. In the corner of her eye she saw Elena take in a sharp intake of breath.

Matt froze, he stood there stumbling as though he was unsure of what to do.

"C'mon you know this." Bonnie muttered under her breath. For what seemed like forever to her Matt stood there staring at the patient in horror. Eventually the attending Zachery Salvatore pushed him aside and proceeded to finish the operation himself.

"He's 007." Tyler said. A mummer of agreement. And Bonnie groaned at the child-ish nickname that was bound to stick.

"What's double 007?" Elena asked confused.

"License to kill."

* * *

19 hours in and Caroline dropped her head in defeat on the service desk. This was not how things were to turn out. Being a doctor was meant to be sexy, and kick-ass, and awesome. And here she was fingering old mans asses. She pulled the blond strands of her hair out of her face and tied it up in a pony tail, before burying her face in her hands.

"Rough first day?" A voice asked behind her.

"You have no idea." She turned around to see herself face to face with a really attractive guy.

"Your not the only one." He smiled. "I'm Stefan."

"Caroline." She breathed out. "So how bad has your first day been?" She asked teasingly. Stefan sighed, resting his forearms on the desk next to hers.

"I had my first ever patient die on me." Green eyes locked with her blue one's making her regret her blunt question.

"Am sorry." She whispered. Stefan nodded.

"Yeah. Uh Darrin Malloy. He an his girlfriend Brooke Fenton where in a car crash.

She's in critical condition barely holding on." He's face seemed impassive, but that was how surgeons dealt.

"Forbes" Tanner yelled from across before sending her a come here gesture. She picked up her file from the desk turning to face Stefan.

"Good luck with, I hope the girls okay."

"You too. Caroline." She sent him a shy smile before making her way to Tanner.

* * *

Elena stood flipping through her files trying not to look like she was eavesdropping. Which she wasn't she was just overseeing. She had a few spare minutes and thought she'd spend it with Jenna. It so happened that Jenna was busy talking to Tyler Lockwood.

"4B has post op pneumonia". Tyler diagnosed.

"We'll are you sure that's the right diagnosis?" Jenna asked. "Becau-"

"We'll I don't know am just the doctor. Why don't _you_ through four years of med school then tell me… She's short of breath, she's got fever, she's post op just give her anti-biotic" Elena noted how Jenna barely controlled her rage as she stormed off. If there was anything Jenna despised it was being spoken down to.

"God I hate nurses. She's _hot_ though." Tyler voiced from the opposite side of the room. Was he talking to her? "I'm Tyler. Elena, right? " He was smiling that smile. That you wanna sex with me smile.

"She might not have pneumonia you know. She could be splinting or have a PE." Elena said without looking up from the files she was _busy_ with.

"Like I said, I hate Nurses." He said before walking off. Elena slammed her file shut.

Her pager beeps distracting her. Great it's Paisley. And as much as she doesn't want to she sets out in a jog, and tried not to get lost as she navigated her way to her patients room.

When she gets there the room is full with a dozen nurses. Paisley is suffering from another bout of seizures. The girl is lying on her side her body shaking with so much force it took 5 nurses to hold her down. Elena froze, in the doorway.

"What took you so long." A female nurse yelled at her.

"What?" Elena asked. Her suddenly mind numb. What the..?

"Doctor Gilbert, how do you want to proceed? Dr Gilbert?" 'I'm not the Doctor is on the tip of her tongue, but nothing comes out. The nurses voices felt so far away and distorted. It was impossible to focus on anything. The panic that was clawing through her was making it impossible to hear.. and think.

The girl looked so small and fragile. Paisley was no longer the annoying inconvenient brat she wanted to smother with a pillow. She had a family and friends. Paisley was a person. A person who was dying.

"Doctor you need to tell us what you want to do." Her mind refuse to form any thought process. _Do something_

Elena grabbed the girls file not really seeing the words written. "O..Okayy. She's full on lorazapam."

"She's had 4 milligrams." Another nurse answered.

"Page Dr Tanner and Dr Salvatore." Elena orders her voice shaking.

"Lorezopam's not working."

" Phenobarbital load her with Phenobarbital." Phenobarbital Elena thinks: use sedative, hypnotic, anticonvulsants.

"No change."

"Someone Page Doctor Salvatore." She commands, though she is sure the hysteria is obvious in her voice.

"What do you want to do? Dr Gilbert you need to tell us what you want to do?" She wants them to call her real Doctor. That's what she wants. She want's to not be useless right now. "Doctor?" She can't listen to all the voices at once. They were all jumbled and incoherent.

Then Paisley flat lined. The monitors straining to a monotonous singular beep as a thin green line stretched across the monitor screen.

"Her heart stopped."

"Code blue. Code blue." Elena just stood there uselessly, Paisley's charts in her hands.

**_Shit._ **

* * *

**_Please review. Whether its questions or ship-preferences, bits you enjoyed. _**

_**So REVIEW. It brings a smile to my face and motivates me to write more :D Thank you for reading.** **All mistakes are mine as it is Un-Beta'd so if anyone is interested. Also I have never worked with a Beta reader.**_


	2. Chapter Two: How to Save a Life- 101

**_Disclaimer - I do not own CW's hit show "The Vampire Diaries". _**

**PREVIOUSLY...**

_"What do you want to do? Dr Gilbert you need to tell us what you want to do?" She wants them to call Paisley's real Doctor. That's what she wants. She want's to not be useless now. "Doctor?" She can't listen to all the voices at once. They were all jumbled and incoherent._

_Then Paisley flat lined. The monitors straining to a monotonous singular beep as the thin green line stretched across the monitor screen._

_"Her heart stopped."_

_"Code blue. Code blue." Elena just stood there uselessly, Paisley's charts limp in her hands._

* * *

**Chapter 2: How to Save a Life - 101**

Elena didn't know what to do. She supposed to learn these stuff as she went along, not have it thrust upon her.

_Do something. Don't just stand there, do something._

"Code blue. Code blue" A nurse shouted.

Paisley laid there motionless, her golden hair sprawled around her like a halo. In that instant she was no longer an inconvenient, annoying, brat; she was a person. A child. Who had parents and friends. An innocent person who would die if Elena didn't do something now.

She's not quite sure what jumped her into action. But, one second fear had her so crippled she couldn't move, yet alone think, and the next she's pushing aside a nurse to grab the defibrillators. The nurse squirted a clear gel on the irons and Elena rubbed them together before she positioned it above Paisley's chest.

"Charge to two hundred." Elena commanded in what she hoped was a strong voice.

"Charged" Someone announced. "Clear" _27 seconds and counting._

She pressed the iron to the girls chest. The defibrillators beeped as the electricity shot into Paisley's body. The girls body bounced up with shock, than fell back down again, lifeless.

"Charge to two hundred and fifty."

"Charged" A nurse said. "Clear" Someone else confirmed.

_40 seconds. _No response.

Elena looked back at the machine that was still letting out a long monotonous whine. _Common Katie. __60 seconds. _

"Charge to three hundred"Elena shouted. The nurses paused looking at each other, unsure.

"At 60 seconds your supposed to administer another -" A tall black male nurse spoke.

"Charge again." She cut him off. She knows. The nurses kept looking at each other, but no one moved. "Charge again." Elena yelled there's a clear desperation in her voice, one she hoped was not as obvious as it sounded to her. She's not ready for Katie to die, not yet. Katie was not dying, not now, not today. She stares down the occupants of the room, all thing she left unsaid clear on her face. "Charge to three hundred." Elena's not sure what convinced them, but someone flipped the yellow switch and the defibrillators groaned back to life. She applied the pressure again to the blond girl. Bounced up and down again from the shock. Elena let out a silent prayer hoping that this works.

"I see sinus rhythm."

"Blood pressures returning." The monitors attached to Paisley starts beeping again, and the flat line comes back to life along with Paisley.

The nurses got a handle on Paisley's situation, so Elena stands back and tried to avoids getting in their paths.

She's drained emotionally, mentally, physically even and though Paisley is alive the tension in the pit of her stomach doesn't completely leave.

Doctor Salvatore stormed in and the tension eases slight as she places the defibrillators back where they belonged. Salvatore made his way to her his ice blue eyes was blazing with fury. His jaw clenched, and his nostrils flared in a way that Damon meant for - and succeeded in - it being intimidating

"What the hell happened?" He practically spat. Elena took in a deep breath before trying to explain.

"She had a seizure and her heart stopped -"

"Seizure?" He sharply interrupted. "You were suppose to watch her, dammit." He turns his back on her to check Paisley, a clear dismissal, but Elena doesn't leave the room. It's a whole two minutes before he realises she's still here. His face goes from a slight concentration to a hardened poker face in an instant. "GET OUT." Those words feel like a physical blow as she stumbles out of the room.

Elena tried to keep the professionalism in her face from crumbling. She knows that it's not Dr Salvatore's rudeness that got to her, it's not even Paisley - though that had a big part of it. The fact was Elena was Katie Paisley's Doctor. She was the one who was meant to have all the answer, to be able to act under pressure. Paisley was dying, and she choked. When the time came she was useless. What good was having all the book knowledge if she couldn't act under pressure.

She's leaning against the wall outside of Paisley's room listening to Dr Salvatore and the nurses inside Paisley's room. She can't leave until she knows Paisley is alright. The same girl who beforehand she imagined smothering with a pillow.

The sound of heavy hurried steps distract her. Running down the hall towards her is Doctor Tanner. Doctor Tanner stopped by her in his mad dash to get to Paisley's room. Without him even saying anything she knows he's pissed. She goes to say something, anything but, whatever it is gets knocked out of her along with her breath as Tanner shoved her up against the wall. His holding her by her shoulders, He's angry, just like Salvatore. Tanner was yelling at her, but she couldn't make out whatever it was he's saying because her head was pounding. Her mind kept flashing back to the memory Paisley lying still, and motionless like a porcelain doll. Her eyes burnt as she held back the tears . She was _not_ going to cry in front of Tanner

Eventually Tanner let go and entered Paisley's room. Elena ran, that tension was now stronger than ever. She kept tripping over her feet as she ran through the bare hallways. Not a second after the got to the ladies-room the tension got to be too much. She stumbled into the closet hall and vomited the contents of her near empty stomach. When her stomach was empty she continued to dry heave unable to let go of the toilet seat. Her mouth felt sour and her throat raw.

"Elena?"

Elena winced at the sound of her name. She grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth with and chucked it into the bowl before flushing the contents. "Elena?" The turned to face the person who spoke her name softly and carefully. Bonnie's green eyes softened at the sight of her.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with this girl?" Damon Salvatore asked William Tanner for the god-know how may times.

"Beats me." Tanner paused for a second before asking his next question. "You're sure about this? This is not even a plan." In fact he thinks it's a waste of time. As if first years will miraculously solve this case.

"Yeah, it is." Damon replied staring intently at Paisley's scans.

"Then why do it?" Tanner asked.

"Because sometimes crazy works." The blue-eyed man joked.

"No, seriously. Why are you doing this?" The older of the two asked.

"Chief Forbes suggested it." Tanner frowned why would Forbes want a bunch of interns running around playing Nancy Drew.

Damon ignored the rest of Tanner's questions as the two made their way to one of hospitals classrooms.

20 or so questioning faces looked up wondering what was going on. Damon walked into the room, crossing his arms as he leaned against the white board. He kept them waiting impatiently for a few seconds. Tanner stood closer to the door. His usual scowl etched on his face.

"Katie Paisley" Damon started, "Right now, She's a mystery to us. She's not responding to any of our meds, Her labs are clean, scans are pure. But she's having seizures " His frustration was clear in his tone. "She's ticking clock. She's going to die if we don't help her. So, am asking for your _help_" He was unable to stop himself from spitting out the word help disgustedly. He spotted his younger brothers broody face in the second row. _Saint Stefan_, Most probably wondering what Damon was up to.

In the far right corner _Doctor _Gilbert he spotted her as soon as he walked in. She was trying her best to avoid looking directly at him. She stood at the far back in-between a blond guy and a slim black girl. "So... I need extra minds and extra eyes, another perspective. If you're successful in channelling your inner Veronica Mars, if you so happen manage to find what's killing that girl, you'll get to do what no interns get to do. Scrub in and aid on advance procedure." Every intern in the room sat straighter at that. "Doctor Tanner will hand each of you Katie Paisley's chart."

* * *

Elena ducked her head as Damon made his way out. She was fine now. There was nothing about her that would betray her little meltdown earlier. If only Bonnie would stop sending her those worried little side glances.

"That is so cool" Matt said grabbing a file. Caroline yanked the file out of his hand ignoring his protests, her lips pursed in concentration as she skimmed through it, absorbing as much as she could. Matt grab three more files handing one to Elena, the other to Bonnie and kept the third one for himself.

To the far corner of her right she noticed Stefan. Gorgeous one night stand Stefan. He caught her looking at him once or twice before his lips curved upwards and he sent a small wave her way. Caroline responded for her, much too enthusiastically.

"You know him?" Elena asked.

"Stefan Salvatore." The blond girl breathed out. "Yeah, we met."

As if to prove so Caroline walked casually up to Stefan to start a conversation. A conservation that involved way too much giggling and touching on Caroline's part. Not that Elena was paying attention.

The room slowly emptied out until it was just Elena sitting at a white table, Paisley's file open in front of her. Bonnie and Matt had left a while ago, both having patients to attend to.

"Elena" Caroline called. Elena blinked as the blond girl appeared out of nowhere. There was just the two of them in the room. Stefan must have slipped out without her noticing. "I need your help?"

"Okay?" Elena nodded as she watched the blond bounce up and down with way too much excitement.

"I want in on Salvatore's surgery" Elena sent her a blank stare, waiting for her to elaborate. "Well you're the intern assigned to Paisley. That's a head start. Working together we'll have a 50/50 percent change of winning this."

"Listen Caroline I -"

"Come on Elena I need this." Caroline pleaded grasping Elena's hand hers. "I need you."

"Fine, but I don't want the surgery. It's yours." Caroline's eyes lit up like a little kids on Christmas morning.

"Are you kidding? Who in their right mind -" The blond stopped herself. "You know what no arguments from me." The blond pulled her into a tight hug "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

* * *

4 hours later Elena started to regret her decision. She and Caroline sat with 20 or so medical books scattered around them. Both had Paisley's file open in front of them as they tossed back possible diagnosis.

After awhile Caroline stopped and stared at Elena as though she was trying to figure her out.

"Why don't you want the surgery" The taller girl asked.

"What about an infection?" Elena asked as though she didn't hear Caroline's question.

"No. There's no white count. Why don't you want the surgery?" Knowing for a fact that Elena heard her as the brunette turned the page of her book with more force than necessary. "I mean I get why Stefan doesn't,-"

"Stefan doesn't want the surgery?" Elena asked lifting her head to look up at Caroline.

"He has brother issues. What's your reason?"

Elena sighed hoping Caroline would just forget about it."I just don't want to spend anymore time than needed with Doctor Salvatore, alright?"

"What's wrong with Damon Salvatore?" Caroline asked. Elena shrugged. "You didn't like, sleep with him. Did you?" The blond asked.

"What? No!" Elena spluttered. Caroline thankfully believed her.

"Okay, fine. Then what is it?"

"He's an ass."

"But, he's hot." Caroline replied as though that cancelled the fact that Damon Salvatore was an asshole.

"Doesn't make him any less of an ass" Elena said pointedly, deciding to end the conversation. Her and Caroline continued throwing possibilities and scenario's around before she finally had enough. She was beginning to get a stress headache.

Elena sat there staring at the pile of books surrounding without seeing it. Her mind was numb from over exertion. And she had though med school was hard. Caroline sat opposite her head buried in her hands. The blond slowly lifted her head, eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. "There's no drug use, no pregnancy, no trauma." The blond confirmed. Caroline looked at her. "Maybe, if we talk to Katie."

"What she'll tell us what's wrong with her?"

"Maybe?" Caroline closed her eyes rubbing her temple before she leaned back straight in her chair. "I really wanted that surgery" The blond muttered absentminded. "It would change everything. I mean how many rectal exams can a girl do?" Caroline asked rhetorically as she slumped down in her chair. "People would finally stop thinking of me as just some pretty blond who only got into this hospital because her mother's Chief of surgery." The blond sighed. "I guess people still see me as the girl who was Captain of her high school cheerleading team or Miss Mystic Falls." Elena had to bite back a smile.

"You were Miss Mystic Falls?" Caroline smiled as she shrugged her shoulders guiltily.

"I know it would probably seem silly to you."

"No. It was important to you Caroline." Elena reassured her. "And it was important to Paisley... She kept talking about how she was missing her Miss Virginia Pageant. You know she rehearses everyday after school. Talk about having no life" Elena stopped suddenly, a thoughtful look on her face.

"Elena what's wrong?" Caroline asked noticing the sudden change in the girl.

"She fell." The girl muttered frowning. Elena looked up at Caroline's clear blue eyes. "I think I might know what's wrong with Katie Paisley."

* * *

Elena ran at a slower pace behind Caroline, who took off with amazing speed. She tried not to lose the blond as she navigated her way though the near identical hallways. Her breath quickened, coming out in short puffs and the side of chest pained as her white tennis shoes beat methodically against the tiled floor. Finally she thought as Caroline suddenly stopped. Though she could have used a warning as she nearly ran into the other girl.

"Doctor Salvatore?" Caroline yelled, slightly out of breath as she caught up with him.

"What is it?" Damon's ice blue eyes barely glanced at her. The blond stopped for a second to catch her breath and compose herself,

"Katie Paisley compete' in beauty pageants"

"Is there a point to this?"

"Uh, - wait she has no headaches, no neck pains, her CT's clean. There's no proof of an aneurism." Frustrated at the fact that he was barely paying attention to her, Caroline grabbed he's arms stop him from leaving and pulled him back forcing him to look at her. Damon raised a perfectly arched eyebrows, and Caroline let go embarrassed. "What if she has one anyway?" Doctor Salvatore opened his mouth to say something but Caroline cut him off. "She twisted her ankle two weeks ago when she practising for a pageant"

"She fell" Elena cut in. "When she twisted her ankle she fell."

"Do you know what are the chances that a minor fall could burst an aneurism?" Damon asked.

"One in a million." Elena answered casting her eyes to the ground. Doctor Salvatore cursed before walking the opposite direction he was originally heading.

"We tried." Elena muttered to the disappointed blond.

* * *

Damon Salvatore stood in MRI staring at the computer screen amazed. This was incredible.

"Doctor Salvatore?" Standing outside the room unsure of whether she could come in was the girl. The blond one who approached him with Doctor Gilbert about Paisley. "Could I talk to you for a moment. Please?" Damon quietly motioned for her to come in. "Listen, I really think that -"

"Look at that." Damon cut her off pointing to the computer screen. "It's minor but it's there." Caroline squinted tilting her head forward to see better. "It's a Severechmoid hemroid. She's bleeding into her brain." Caroline didn't even feel bad about the grin that stretched across her face.

"Does that mean -"

"We get to operate. Yep." He grabbed his files ready to book an operating room. "Unfortunately I can't take the both of you. So tell Gilbert to get ready to scrub in."

"Wait. You want Elena?" The man nodded before quickly.

"Great." The blond muttered dejectedly. "That's just great."

* * *

"She's short of breath. Did you get an ABG or a chest fell?" Liz Forbes demanded flipping through Tyler's patient file. She sends him a glare that could make a grown man cr, y but Tyler doesn't lose his confidant look. Chief Forbes is a shark and sticking to his ground is how he'll gain her respect.

"Uh, yes sir - Ma'am, Yes Ma'am I did." He responded.

"And? What did you see?" Forbes asked. This was a question Tyler was hoping wouldn't come up. He shifts his weight from one leg to another.

"I had a lot of patient so?..." He did. Like every other intern he wanted in on Salvatore's surgery, so cared about some old crow. There were more important cases.

"Name the causes of Post op fever." Forbes barked. In the corner of his eyes Tyler notices every intern in the room turn to look, curious about how this will turn out. He goes to open a small leaflet tucked in the left side pocket of his lab coat. "From your head. Name the four causes of post-operative fever without looking it up."

"The common causes of post op fever..." He mumbled unsure. The humiliation starts burning inside of him and slowly turns into an irrational anger. He's always had problem controlling his anger. But, Chief Forbes doesn't notice. Forbes turned scanning the room and her staff from head to toe.

"Can anyone name the common causes of post operational fever?" She's talking to her interns of course. The first years, Nobody knows. They all pull out their note pads and books, but no one knows. To his left Tyler can see Gilbert ducking her head trying to hide her smile and his hands clenches.

"Wind, Water, Wound, Walk and Weird drugs." Stefan Salvatore answered calmly. And Tyler wants to punch him right in his smartass/broody face. "Most of the time its wind, splinting or pneumonia. Pneumonia is easy to assume" Salvatore continues, looking directly at Tyler and not Forbes. "Especially if you're too _busy_ or incompetent to do the test." It takes every restraint in him for Tyler not to lunge himself at the smug bastard.

Forbes has a small smile on her face that could almost be pride. "What do you think is wrong with her?" The Chief asked the young Salvatore.

"Walking. I think Mr Lockwood's patient is a prime candidate for Apulia embryos"

"And how would you proceed?"

"Spiral CT, VQ stand provide 02, dose of heparin and consult for an IVC centre." Stefan replied without a beat. The Chief turns back to Tyler, her face hardening

"Do exactly as Doctor Salvatore said. Then tell your resident that I want you off this case." Tyler clenches his jaw and nods.

Forbes walks over to Salvatore. She takes in the young man, analysing him.

"Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes Ma'am" Salvatore stood feet shoulder length apart, hand clasp together behind his back like he's in the fucking Military.

"Your brothers one of our best surgeons. Your uncle too." The young man nods politely. "Am expecting great things from you." Stefan smiles. The Chief doesn't give compliments unless she truly means it. "Get back to work." Forbes barked, noticing that the rooms attention is now on her and Stefan. A small barely noticable smile slides across her face when they all scramble to do as told.

* * *

"Congratulations Doctor Gilbert."

"Doctor Salvatore?" She smiled teasingly. It felt weird as soon as she said it. To her Doctor Salvatore was he's older brother.

"So you get to work with my brother." Stefan said as tough reading her mind.

"I don't know." Elena said pushing her hair behind her ears. "Caroline really wanted this surgery." And she wanted it too, she didn't realise how much until it was hers.

"It's an incredible opportunity you'd be stupid not to want it." Elena nodded in agreement. A moment passed before Elena asked a question that was really bugging her.

"Why did your brother chose to give me the operation?" She watched Stefan's face carefully as he stepped closer to her.

"Becauuse." Stefan drags out before biting his lower lip thoughtfully "'You're the one that figured out what's wrong with the girl. That was the deal, wasn't it?"

"Both Caroline and I approached him about it. And he choose me. Why?" Stefan shrugged not seeing what a big deal her question was.

"Why not?" He asked in return.

"I, uh, I sort of figured he hated me." Elena confessed. Stefan laughed at that.

"Don't, uh. Don't let that bother you everyone who meets Damon thinks that." Stefan smiled. He leaned closer to her as though to let slip an important secret. "He lacks people skills." Stefan stage whispered. Elena smiles at his joke. "Don't worry you'll do great." Stefan assure her. The way he says that he's green eyes are staring into her brown one's make her believe him.

* * *

"This sucks." Caroline muttered crossing her arms over her chest. In a way she reminds Bonnie of a spoilt little five-year old girl sulking. "I am sick and tired of always getting the crappy end of the deal." The blond continued. They were sitting in the observation deck just the two of them. They're early yes, but even though Bonnie barely knows Elena she promised the girl they'd watch the surgery. "I though this surgery was mine. And Damon Salvatore just hands it over to _her_. She didn't even want the surgery. And, Yes my mum's Liz Forbes, doesn't mean I have to shovel crap the rest of my surgical career because of it."

"Caroline." There's a faint warning note to her tone.

"Am going to ask him. Am going to ask Damon Salvatore why he picked Elena over me." She turns to face Bonnie. "Why is it never me.?" The blond is almost in tears and Bonnie feels like slapping some sense into her.

"Get over yourself!" The word slip out without her intending it to. Caroline stops her whining ans sends a shocked look her way, the black-skinned girl decides to continue. "There will be other surgeries. So stop Bitching. Yes your mother is Liz Forbes, and people think you're some blond bimbo who wont last a month. But, you're not. So prove yourself. Prove to Tanner and anyone else that shits on you that you deserve to be here." She took a moment to see if the message sunk into Caroline. "You're smart and there will be other damn surgeries."

Caroline sat there for a moment collecting herself before her blue eyes focuses on Bonnie.

"So was blond bimbo a direct quote, Or?" Caroline weakly joked. Bonnie laughed glad that she took it well. Caroline would be okay.

* * *

Elena scrubs her arms and hands furiously with soap and a brush, taking her time. Damon Salvatore is already in the Operating room. From behind the glass panel she can see him, and the entire surgical team. To be honest its nerve rattling. Someone helps her tie her surgical gown and her mask. And before she knows it she's pushing through the door and made her way into the OR. She looks up at the observatory deck where the other interns are. And Damon announces that they are starting surgery.

She moves closer to Damon and watches as he makes the first cut. There's no malice in his eyes now. His intense blue eyes are focussing on one thing only and that is Katie Paisley. Damon is an amazing Doctor. He works so carefully almost delicately, shows precision and care that the man himself lacks outside of the OR. Being there is amazing, the way it makes her feel is indescribable. Damon looks at her and she can see in his eyes that he feels it too. That euphoric feeling that you get standing here. He motioned for her to come closer, and she does. He nodded at the microscope inviting her to look. She can see's every thing, every detail of what Damon's doing inside of Katie. And its amazing.

* * *

Jeremy Gilbert stood in his local shopping centre. He's wearing a simple black t-shirt and blue jeans, one of his black Nike shoes where missing there laces. His grey hoodies pulled up half covering his short tousled dark brown hair. He stared at the aisle in front of him trying to decide of whether to buy the chicken or beef instant noodles. It's too early in the morning, but he woke up starving and there being absolutely nothing to eat at home he walked here.

A giggle drew his attention. It came from a couple near him. Up against a door marked staff only was a tall girl with curly hair and a taller man. She giggled once more teasingly as she looks up at him. The guys hand is up against the door on either side of her waist keeping her trapped. Jeremy rolled his eyes. He would have continued on with his shopping if not for the girl.

One second she was fine, giggling and all. Next she's clutching to the guy as her legs collapse under her, and not in a romantic way. She's gasping for air, unable to breathe properly.

"Vicky?" Her boyfriend called out."Vick. What the hell?" He steps away from the tall skinny girl, Vicky who can't hold her own weight drops. Vicky slumped to the floor, gasping for well needed air.

"I can't breathe." The girl choked out, eyes nearly bulging out of her head. Jeremy's inner complex kicked in. He quickly makes his way over to the girl, Vicky he reminds himself. He lowers himself down to her level. From where he's kneeling he can smell the strong scent of alcohol on her. And from the slowed reaction of her friend and ow he doesn't seem to phased it's probably not the only substance they took.

He has his phone ready to call 911 when he turns to Vicky's friend.

"What did she take?" Jeremy demanded.

"What?" The friend... boyfriend... asked running his fingers nervously through his messy unkept hair. He presses the call button and listens to the dial tone.

"The drugs she took what where they." He's been taking drugs long enough to know that what is happening to Vicky is because of a cocktail mixture gone bad. "DUDE, what did she take?". Jeremy watches as realisation slowly draws on the guy.

"911, what's your emergency?" The 'friend' takes off and runs, leaving Jeremy with the girl. A part of him wanted to chase after the bastard but, Vicky's hand grasping at his desperately keeps him here, with her. Vicky's skin is cold and clammy as it clutches his. Her green eyes are desperate and terrified it's almost hypnotizing. "911 what's your emergency? Hello? Hello?"

* * *

Elena was at the front desk still reeling from being in the OR. She can't help the giddy smile stretched across her face as she basked in the afterglow of Paisley's surgery. The adrenaline is still coursing through her veins and after the emotional rollercoaster that was the past 48 hours she's not quite sure what to do now. Going home suddenly seemed so mundane.

"How did it feel?" A now familiar voice asked, and Elena lifted her eyes to meet the gentle green one's of Stefan's. A small tingling shiver runs down her back.

"Amazing." Elena answered. Stefan's mouth curved upwards in a small smile. Elena can't help from smiling also. "It felt incredible." Those words alone can't describe it, but she doesn't know which can so she leaves it at that.

"How about you tell me about it? Over drinks, maybe some food?" Her heart is beating slightly faster now and okay, maybe it's not just from being in an OR.

"Okay." She nodded. Why not? why was she fighting this? She was obviously attracted to him. And she could eat. She cocked her head sideways, a now small flirtatious smile on her face. "There's this local place - The Grill- You may have heard of it?" The Grill was where they first met last two nights ago. "We'll _talk_." She added, when she realised her Grill comment could be taken as an invitation for a repeat for what happened.

"Okay." Stefan smiled back. "Just give me a moment" He said pointing at his pale blue uniform taking two steps back before turning and leaving to change. Elena's smile grew wider as she watched him.

"So you and Salvatore, huh?" The comment came from beside her catching her off-guard. Why do people seem to keep sneaking up on her. The smile dropped from her face.

"Matt."

Matt's usual caring face was now a mixture of confusion, sadness, and what she thought was jealousy. A look she wasn't used to seeing on him. When they where dating Matt had never been the jealous type. Maybe because then she was his, and he knew for a fact that she would never be unfaithful. She wouldn't hurt him like that.

"Matt I -"

"Caroline's gonna be pissed." He joked flatly. Elena lowered her eyes guiltily unable to look him in the eye.

"Matt." She shook her head. She's not exactly sure what she wants to say. Maybe she just wanted to take away the disappointment in Matt's eyes.

"When broke up with me, you said it's because you needed space. You don't look so alone to me." He's looking at her with such intensity that she is sure everyone can feel the tension surrounding them.

"I did, I do -" It's not like she's committing herself to Stefan. Stefan and her are not anything, it's just drinks. And even if there was a her and Stefan what did it had to do with Matt. They broke up, and she wished he'd find someone nice that cares for him. All of these are things she want's him to know. Things she's not quite sure how to vocalise.

"I _love_ you Elena. And I want you to know, I … I still believe in us." That statement took her breath away, and just like that all the things she wanted to say dissipates into nothingness. Because Matt was touching her, his hands was cupping her cheeks in his hands gently. His skin is warm and she's momentarily paralysed. Matt presses his lips to her and she feels a hint of nostalgia but apart from that... is no spark, no magic.

When he pulled away she's not sure what to do, or what to say. Any other girl would have buckled at the knees at such declarations of love and Matt was an amazing guy. One she'd be lucky to call hers, but she couldn't help the way she felt or didn't feel.

She looked anywhere but at Matt. She wished that they could have continued on with the friend thing they had going on. That Matt hadn't brought this up. Her brown orbs flick upwards pleading for a distraction, and low behold the heavens delivers.

Paramedics pushed through the double doors with an unconscious girl on the trolley. A young man beside her was desperately trying to hold on to the girl's hand, a task which was getting in the way of the paramedics. Her eyebrows knit together in a frown when she recognised the young man.

"Jeremy?" Elena called out unsure. Matt frowned not expecting that after he poured out his heart to her. Confused he turned to look in the direction Elena was heading. Elena ran to see what's wrong, and Matt slowly followed behind her. "Jeremy!"

Jeremy looked shaken as Elena grabbed him pulling him away from the girl. He kept looking back, his eyes finding her every two second to remind him that she was still there. Elena frowned. Who was the girl? She pulled her brother closer to her, turning his so looked at her. He looked fine.

"Jeremy, what wrong? Who is that?"

"I..." Her brother looked back at the girl.

"We're losing her." One of the paramedics told the on call doctors who now crowded around the girls trolley.

"Vicky." Matt whispered pushing past Elena. The name sounded familiar. Matt's face was distraught as he finally recognised who the girl was. He pushed his way through paramedics who were trying to hold him back seeing as he was no longer in his uniform.

"VICKY! That's my sister." He shoved past those in his way as he latches himself to the unconscious girl. "Vicky!"

* * *

_**:D Please... Review. It only takes 10 seconds.**_


End file.
